Gilded Seas
by Bismarck321
Summary: Earl Fairfax funds the Titanic and is on it for her maiden voyage. He however went on it for one reason to make Thomas Andrews see his feelings about him.
1. Chapter 1

Earl Alexander Fairfax of Liverpool stood with Thomas Andrews and Bruce Ismay as the three watched the Titanic begin to board its passengers. Alexander smiled as he remembered the moment he agreed to fund the Titanic.

_Flashback_

_Alexander was sat in his office at the headquarters of his railroad ,the London-Edinburgh line. He was looking through several documents as his secretary, Julius Stanford __said,"A Mr Ismay here to see you sir."_

_Alexander looked up and said,"Ah thank you Julius. Send him in." Ismay was escorted in and he sat down after Alexander gestured for him to take a seat. "Mr Ismay what do you want?" Alexander asked_

_Ismay replied,"Well I know that you own the architectural firm Harland and Wolff as well as having a 50% stake in White Star Line. So I was wondering if you wanted to fund the building of the Olympic-class ships."_

_Alexander looked intrigued and said,"What is in it for me?"_

_"40% of all money made and a first class room on one of the ships." Ismay handed over a pile of papers which the railroad baron looked through eagerly._

_After a few minutes Alexander picked up a pen and signed the contract. As soon as he did that he shook hands with Ismay._

_Flashback End_

Thomas said to Alexander,"Beautiful isn't she?"

Alexander quickly came out of his memories and replied,"Definitely." As he said that he saw Ismay glare at the two of them,as he knew about the developing chemistry between the two of them.

Captain Smith came running towards them narrowly avoiding two men holding hands. Ismay straightened up as Smith came arrived , Smith said breathlessly,"We are going to board the three of you now so you can get below deck as quick as possible."

The three of them picked up their cases and followed Smith up a empty gangway,that led to a corridor devoid of life. Thomas asked,"Why is no one in this area?"

Smith replied," We used this to board the crew. Now Mr Andrews your room is A-34, Earl Fairfax your room is A-35 and Mr Ismay your deluxe suite is B-21."

Ismay frowned but said nothing as he began to walk to his cabin. Thomas and Alexander turned in the direction of A-deck and they idly talked about random topics. Alexander tried to secretly find out if Thomas was married or if he even liked men but Thomas was oblivious to questions.

They finally arrived at their cabins ,which were right next to each other. They entered their cabins and Alexander looked in the mirror as soon as he entered the room and saw a 5'7, auburn-haired man with sea green eyes looking back at him.

As soon as he finished unpacking he opened his diary and wrote: _Another failed attempt to find out if he likes men in the way I do. He seems obvious to the questions, if I don't get an answer by the time we return to Liverpool i'll give up._

When he finished writing Alexander heard a knock on the door and saw Thomas standing their. "Alexander we are about to set sail." Thomas said

Alexander replied,"Well let's go then. I believe from your words Mr Ismay ordered our presence on deck." Thomas laughed as he daid that and after that short conversation they walked up to the deck.

When they arrived Ismay was standing their with a proud expression on his face, however Alexander knew as soon as he looked at him he was hiding disgust. As he looked at the couples that were either both males or females he knew why Ismay was disgusted.

Alexander remembered the day in 1905 when the Same-Sex act was passed under the new Liberal government. Ismay was one of the most outspoken about the passage of the act through both the Commons and Lords.

He was brought out of his reprieve as the Titanic began to leave port and he swore he heard people singing _Godspeed Titanic._ Either that or he was a quarter asleep.

Thomas smiled brightly at him as Alexander looked at him. Captain Smith rolled his eyes and grinned fondly as he saw the two men who were pinning for each other wondering if the other felt the same. That was the reason he persuaded Ismay to let them both on The Titanic and not separate them.

Ismay Internally growled as he saw Alexander and Thomas staring at each other. As the Titanic pulled out into the Irish Sea he had one thought '_Andrews should marry a women of a respectable family. So I will find one for him'_


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Smith stood looking out over the sea thinking of what Ismay had said to him' _Andrews should marry to a respectable family and I will find a woman for him' _Those words hung on his mind ever since the Titanic had set sail.

Smith was so busy thinking that he didn't notice Alexander walking up to him. He only noticed when Alexander said," Ismay doesn't look too happy."

Smith replied," Well I have something important to tell you. Ismay is finding a bride of Thomas,so confess your feelings soon."

Alexander fell silent and looked out over sea gathering his thoughts. He said," I am dining with him later this evening."

Smith replied as he finally tore his eyes away from the sea," Make a hint then and anyway you have." Smith checked his pocket watch " 4 hours."

Half an hour later found Alexander in the first class smoking room sitting with John Jacob Astor iv and John Thayer. Astor was telling a story from his years in the army to Thayer.

Alexander sat silently as he thought about how he was going to tell Thomas how he felt. He was about to leave when Thomas came up to him and said," It is time for our meal is it not?"

Alexander opened his pocket watch and nodded as he saw the time was 6pm already. He stood up and began to walk out with Thomas when Ismay came up to them with a women and said," Thomas I would like to introduce you to Miss Rose DeWitt -Bukater. Perhaps you could take her to a restaurant."

Thomas replied looking at the glare Smith sent Ismay as soon as he saw them," I can't I am sorry however perhaps tomorrow."

Ismay growled as he saw Alexander, he didn't notice that every person in the first class smoking room was watching him. He said politely," That is too bad, I'll tell when she is next available."

After that Thomas and Alexander walked to the first class dining salon. They both were silent as contemplated what had just happened, when they arrived they were escorted to one of the finest tables in the salon.

Thomas broke the silence when they had got their wine," What was that about?"

Alexander looked up from his menu and said," Ismay worries that perhaps..."

Thomas looked at him suspiciously and said," Yes."

"There is someone close to you cares for you more than a friend." Alexander said without giving too much away. Thomas looked shocked but didn't get to say anything else as the first course arrived.

The rest of the meal past in relative silence Alexander didn't say anything else on the matter of Ismay but Thomas noticed that he was sweating but was trying to hide it. As soon as the meal finished they began to walk back to their cabins.

When they were on the staircase Thomas collapsed from exhaustion. Alexander quickly gathered him into his arms began to continue to descend the stairs again.

As he was carrying Thomas, Alexander whispered," I wish I had the courage to tell you that I..." The words caught in his throat and he wasn't able to finish.

He soon arrived at their cabins and he unlocked his own cabin. When he entered he layed Thomas on the bed and prepared to couch for him to sleep on.

Alexander lay on the couch and quickly fell asleep not knowing that Thomas had heard his almost confession and already knew what he was going to say.

When Thomas woke he saw Alexander sitting in an armchair using a typewriter. He was surprised to see Alexander wearing glasses and looking more focused then he had ever seen him.

Alexander looked up and showed his shock when he saw Thomas awake. He was about to say something when Thomas said," What was it you couldn't say when you were carrying me to your cabin?"

Alexander paled and stood abruptly and walked to the door. Before Thomas could say anything the door was closed, Thomas immediately got out of bed and followed Alexander.

When he exited the room he saw Alexander's white silke waistcoat going towards the door that led to the deck. Thomas weaved in and out of people as he made his way to the deck, when he arrived he heard Alexander saying," It is easy to say those three words. Why can't I say them now."

"What three words?" Thomas asked as he went on deck.

Alexander flushed and stammered," Y...y...you wouldn't like what I am about to say."

Thomas smiled soothingly and said," Well lets see what you have to say."

Alexander replied," Well when we were working together for the past four years I just thought we would be friends. However the past year had proven me wrong. I realized that I love you."

Thomas smiled and leaned into Alexander who was too shocked to say anything. Their mouths met in a soft kiss, after a few seconds Thomas broke it and said," Does that sooth your worries?"

Alexander nodded looking relived and he leaned back in. Smith grinned from where he was looking down at the scene and thought '_Finally."_


	3. Chapter 3

When Alexander slept he always had the same dream or nightmare as some would say.

_Dream_

_Two black-haired men were dragging a boy of dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. The people of the city went along with their lives ignoring the commotion happening. A pile of newspapers and a crutch lay on the ground._

_Dream End_

After seeing that he always woke up with beads of sweat running down his face. This morning was no different and Alexander woke with a start almost not seeing Thomas's head on his chest.

Alexander slipt deftly out of Thomas's arms and went out to his private promenade deck. He just stood looking at the stars as they always calmed him after the dream, Alexander was so focused on the sky he didn't notice Thomas coming to join him on the deck.

Thomas muttered sleepily," What's wrong?'

Alexander replied without looking down," Every night I have the same dream, a boy who reminds me of my nephew through my cousin being dragged off by two black-haired men."

Thomas looked fully awake after that and said," Well are you sure it isn't your nephew?"

Alexander looked down from the sky and whispered," I know it is him, I feel it in my heart."

Thomas pulled Alexander into a hug and said," Well we are going to New York. So we can find out if it is him and if it is bring him back."

Alexander nodded and pulled Thomas back into his room and back to bed. They both fell asleep quickly.

In the morning Ismay, Smith, Alexander and Thomas were having breakfast in the first class dining salon. Nothing was mentioned about the conversation between Thomas and Alexander but Ismay asked a shocking question," So you two are finally together?"

Alexander spat out his tea and Thomas choked on his food. Alexander quickly replied," Why would you want to know?"

Smith answered," Well Bruce and I knew that you wouldn't confess your feelings, so he decided to act like he didn't like you being together and I would tell you he was going to find a bride for him.

* * *

Bruce grinned and said," No hard feelings." Thomas and Alexander grinned happy to have their old friend back. Thomas turned to Edward and asked," So how did you know we were together E.J?"

* * *

Edward laughed and replied," Well after giving a tour to the DeWitt-Bukaters yesterday you weren't seen for the rest of the day. You and Alexander also came here together so we jumped to conclusions that were right.

After saying that the rest of the meal past in relative silence until Edward asked Alexander," Who is that Mr Lightoller is dinning with?"

Alexander looked up at the two mentioned and replied," That is Henry Astor, eldest son to John."

Bruce looked surprised and asked," And Mr Murdoch?"

Alexander replied," Charles Rockefeller, sole heir to John Rockefeller. He was born in the Rockefeller's Brooklyn home to John's neice and Hermann Rothschild. "

Thomas looked at him and asked," How do you know so much about the first class?"

Bruce snorted and replied," It was how he was brought up. Every person born in the upper class has to learn about the richest families in the world in case they are married to one. I don't think that will be happening to any of us four." He was about to continue untill he whisper-shouted," The Rockefellers and Rothschilds married!"

The other three smirked and were finishing their breakfast when a 22 year old woman approached Alexander and asked shyly," Lord Fairfax, I am Lydia Peterson daughter of Maxwell Peterson. I was wondering if you would want to dine tonight?"

Alexander choked on his drink and then replied," I'm afraid Miss Peterson that I won't be able to as I am dining with Mr Andrews here."

Peterson shamelessly walked back to her fathet who glared at the table in disgust. Alexander turned back to his friends who were looking at him amused, he asked," What?"

The other three laughed and then they went on with their day not knowing what would happen that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce was jolted awake when the ship began to stop, he pulled himself out of bed and collected his gown from the wardrobe. He exited his stateroom to the sight of passengers asking stewards about what had happened.

Bruce was walking down the corridor towards the stairs that lead to the Captain's quarters. He accidentally bumped into Colonel Archibald Gracor as he wasn't looking where he was going. "Archibald i'm verry sorry." Bruce apologized

Archibald replied," It is fine my friend however I saw Mr Astor and Mr Guggenheim following Lord Fairfax and Mr Andrews to the bridge."

Bruce quickly answered," Well why don't you come with me and we will find out what is happening."

Archibald nodded and the two set off to the bridge, they arrived after two sets of stairs, three corridors and five other rooms. When they arrived they saw Edward with Alexander, Thomas, Astor and Benjamin Guggenheim waiting for him.

When Bruce entered Thomas unrolled the blueprints of the ship and said," Water 14 feet above the keel in ten minutes, in the forepeak and in all three holds as well as boiler room six."

Edward replied," That's right."

Thomas continued," Five compartments. She can stay afloat with the first four breached. But not five. Not five. As she goes down by the head the water will spill over the bulkheads at E deck." He moved his hand over all the bulkheads on the blueprints," From one to the next back and back. There's no stopping it."

Astor said," The pumps..."

Thomas cur him off," The pumps buy you time but minutes only. From this moment no matter what we do, Titanic will founder." As he said this horrified expressions covered the faces of everyone in the room.

Bruce said," But this ship can't sink!"

Thomas quickly replied," She is made of iron, sir I assure you she can. And she will it is a mathematical certainty ."

Edward slowly asked," How much time?"

Thomas quietly replied," An hour. Two at most."

Bruce reeled back in horror as his dreams turned to nightmares and Smith asked," And how many abord Mr Murdoch?"

Murdoch who had just entered the room with Lightoller said confused," Two thousand, two hundred souls on board sir."

Edward turned to Bruce and said," I believe you will get your headlines Mr Ismay."

* * *

Edward wrote down the location of the ship and handed it to Phillips who asked," CQD sir?"

Edward replied," That's right. The distress call, CQD. Tell whoever responds that we are going down by the head and require immediate assistance." He then strode out leaving Phillips and Bride alone.

Phillips muttered," Blimey."

Bride said," Maybe you should try that new distress call, SOS. It could be our only chance to use it."

* * *

Alexander rushed down the stairs on to deck and he saw the crew fumbling with the life boats. He quickly pulled aside Officer Lowe and asked," Have you ever had a boat drill?"

Lowe replied," No sir. Not with these new davits, sir."

A look of despair passed over Alexander's face before he nodded in resolution and walked away.

* * *

Edward was looking out over his ship when Bride came up to him and said," Carpathia's making 17 knots sir, full speed for them."

Edward replied," And she's the only one responding?"

Bride answered," The only one close, sir. She says they can be here in four hours."

Edward exclaimed," Four hours! Thank you Bride." Edward gripped the railing in a steel grip and whispered," May god save us all."

* * *

Thomas went on deck to see it completely empty apart from the crew preparing the lifeboats. He said to Wilde," Mr Wilde where are all the passengers?"

Wilde pointed into the windows and said," They've all went inside. Too damm cold and noisy for them."

Thomas shook his head and checked his pocketwatch before he went into the first class foyer.

* * *

Bruce walked down the corridors tellimg people to "Get to the deck." and "Please put your lifebelts on." The people he had told that to had listened tto him and went to the deck.

Bruce slumped in the chair closest to him and placed his head in his hands as he realised he had caused this by pressuring Edward to go faster just to break stupid records.

He whispered," My god."

* * *

Alexander was walking through the first class foyer whem Isidor and Ida Strauss came up to him and Isidor said," I saw the iceberg Lord Fairfax and I see it in your face. What is happening?"

Alexander replied quietly," The ship will sink."

Ida exclaimed," My god."

Alexander pleaded," Please tell only who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat quickly. Tell them that I allowed you both to get on a boat my friends."

Isidor nodded and led Ida outside to life boat 2 where Mr Lightoller after looking at Alexander through the window let them both on.

Alexander said similar things to Astor and his family , Guggenheim and his mistress , John Thayer and his family , George Widner and his family as well as Archibald Gracie, The Duff-Gordons and Charles Rockefeller. All of them were boarded onto lifeboat 2 but it wasn't launched as both Lightoller and Murdoch knew how much weight all 22 boats could take.

Alexander found Thomas staring out of the window and wrapped his arms around him. No words were exchanged as they both knew what would happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas turned around to face Alexander who had his eyes closed. "Alexander you need to let go." Thomas mumbled wishing he didn't have too.

Alexander leaned forward and joined their mouths before letting go he muttered," I love you."

Thomas quietly replied," I love you too." They then both went their separate ways with an unspoken promise to meet on deck in two hours.

* * *

Edward, Bruce, Thomas and Alexander were all standing around a table in the first class foyer. "Possibly the ship will stay afloat, possibly this could come to an end on a positive note." Bruce said

Thomas replied," Not unless the ship could fly. Not unless we all sprout wings. Honestly sir, I have built her from scratch and I know certain things!"

Bruce cried," If you know so much why didn't you know to prevent this! What's to become of us all." He pointed a finger at Thomas "This is your doing Mr Andrews you have done us in! Where's her leakproof bulkhead? Where's her double skin? That's your job, if someone must take the blame it is you!"

Alexander quickly said," Innocent folk, held in our care. Dreaming their dreams up above."

Bruce ignored him," Possibly a ship will come. Possibly we'll all be saved."

Thomas shouted," Won't you sir listen! It's our hull that's been staved."

Bruce said just as loud," Couldn't you design it right! Who ever heard of steel that rips?"

Thomas cried," Ismay I'm just in the business of building! It's God who sinks ship!"

Bruce turned his eyes to Edward and roared," There stands Captain who sailed us straight in to disaster!"

Thomas pointed at Bruce and shouted," Now it's the Captain's turn! Pray who urged him to go faster . Why then thank you Mr Ismay for your contribution! Now please pray for some miraculous solution! Your timing is perfect, now help us please if you can!"

Alexander and Edward both cried," Who called for speed and to break every record? Who had to keep the millionaires happy?!"

Bruce shouted back," How dare you both! I will not stand here indicted! Who ignored warnings of icebergs when sighted!" He turned to Thomas "Who sir refused to extend uo the bulk head!"

Thomas roared," You sir, to give the first class bigger staterooms!"

Alexander shouted," Who undermined the position of Captain?"

Bruce cried," Who took our course to far north for the sea sir?!"

Edward shouted back," Who kept insisting we land ever sooner?!"

Bruce boomed," Who should more lookouts in darkness?!"

Alexander cried," Who had to have both the largest and fastest?!"

Bruce shouted in reply," Who was too focused with his own life to care?!"

Alexander roared back, looking like a fierce general on a battlefield," Who only focused on the money?!"

Bruce turned one more time to Thomas," This is your work no one else's."

Thomas quietly said," This is my doing no one else's."

Edward placed his hand on Thomas' shoulder and said," There's only one Captain and I was in charge. This is my ship no one else's."

Bruce stormed out but not before giving the others a glare, he went up to deck ignoring everyone he passed.

Edward, Thomas and Alexander stayed in the foyer looking at each other, Edward had no doubt that people on deck would've heard them. He said to the other two," At least Alexander you forced Ismay to put six more lifeboats on as well as two more collapsible life boats."

Alexander nodded and left to go help more people on to the lifeboats, Thomas followed him after a minute leaving Edward alone in the foyer.

* * *

Arthur Rostron stood on the bridge of the Carpathia hoping that Titanic would still be afloat when his ship arrived. He only had one face in his mind as he was sailing towards the ship.

* * *

Edward walked towards Wilde when he noticed he was about to order a lifeboat to go when it was only half full. " Mr Wilde why are you launching boats half full?" He demanded

Wilde replied," Not now Captain."

Edward pointed towards a lifeboat," There that one twelve. Twelve!"

Wilde nervously said," Well we sure of the weight. It could buckle."

Edward cried," These boats were tested in Belfast with the weight of 70 men! Now fill these boats Mr Wilde."

Wilde looked at Edward then said looking at the passengers," I need more women and children."

* * *

An hour later Alexander and Thomas met on the deck with Edward overseeing the evacuation. "What should we do?" Thomas asked

"There is only one lifeboat left so I am so very sorry." Alexander replied, Thomas was about to say something but he was pushed onto the last lifeboat.

Alexander turned to Bruce who was to the left of him," Bruce tell him I am sorry." Alexander said

Bruce looked confused," Why?"

Alexander eyes filled with tears as he said," I'm not going. I am staying, might go down with the ship."

Bruce nodded in resignation and climbed aboard the lifeboat before it was launched.

Alexander and Edward watched the lifeboat lower amd then watched it row away. After watching for a few minutes they felt the boat began to go into the sky.

They didn't move so they were sent into the water when the ship broke into two. Edward immediately grabbed Alexander and swam over to an overturned lifeboat.


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas and Bruce stood on the Carpathia watching the survivors board the ship. Their eyes were searching for two certain people but with each lifeboat that empties their hope dwindled.

Bruce gripped the railing tight when he realised that there were only two more lifeboats that had to be brought to the ship. He looked at Thomas who was standing with a shell-shocked look on his face.

Thomas stared out over the water with the memories of happier times in his mind. He looked at Bruce and saw how his face was a deathly white and the look of gulit in his eyes. Thomas' eyes focused on the last lifeboat and felt a pang of misery when he didn't see who he wanted.

Bruce looked at him and said," I'm sorry."

Thomas just looked at him and nodded in pain, when he looked around he saw Astor looking at him in shock and Thayer looking at him with a knowing look.

Thomas was about to go under the deck when he heard a familiar voice say," Miss me?"

Bruce turned around in shock to see Alexander standing there with Edward propping him up," How?" He asked finally

Alexander leaned on the cane he had been given when he had boarded the ship and replied," Edward was able to get us to a overturned lifeboat and we were picked up by another one. When we fell into the water wood was embedded in my leg meaning that it won't work properly again."

Thomas stared in shock at Alexander who was avoiding his gaze. Edward looked between the two and said," We will let you talk." He guided Bruce over to the other side of the ship.

Thomas whispered," You pushed me onto a lifeboat."

Alexander replied," It was either we both die or one of us survive. Knowing you were safe brought me peace."

Thomas stepped forward and Alexander wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Thomas mumbled," At least we are still alive."

Alexander let a small smile grace his face and said," That we are."

They both were smart enough to know there was no second chance, no going back. For the rest of their lives their love only grew and never shrank as other people's would. They would have adventures throughout the entire world but would still have quiet serene moments with each other.


End file.
